


American Boy

by wheniamqueenx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Troye and Connor have a meet cute in a Thrift Shop in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a two pictures of hats on tumblr, which we decided were very Troye and Connor, [colazitron](http://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron) suggested a meet cute where they both want one of the hats! So I wrote it. 
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://beczor.tumblr.com/post/145973403515/fille-lioncelle-suggested-a-meet-cute-inspired-by), this is just a slightly edited version of that.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is 100% Fiction

Troye is enjoying an afternoon away from the studio, so far all he has done is have a very long lunch, and pretended writing in Cafes is a thing he can do. Eventually he decides on taking a walk along the street, naturally gravitating towards a brightly coloured shop front, proclaiming his favourite word: ‘THRIFT’.

Once within, Troye spends quite a while on a rack of luridly tie dyed t-shirts, wondering if that is something he could pull off or if it is too ‘skater-ish’ for him, _'maybe in LA'_ he thinks. After a while he spots some hats out of the corner of his eye, something he does actually need, can even hear his mum’s warning about his delicate skin clearly in his head. By the time Troye reaches the hats, another boy, staring decidedly hard at two caps, blocks most of the display. Troye glances over his shoulder, curious to see what is causing the boy such a dilemma, and finds two caps, one white and one camel coloured caught in his gaze. The white cap is embroidered with a red love heart, and the camel one with a pink rose - Troye is instantly besotted with both so he pretends to look at the other less appealing hats, whilst stealing glances at the other boy.

Mere seconds after Troye’s decision, the sandy haired boy snaps out of his daze, and goes to lift the one with a love heart on to his head, sweeping his gaze to the side in search of a mirror, he catches Troye’s eyes that are accidentally staring straight at him, _fuck_.

"Oh sorry – I wasn’t staring – I just," Troye rushes out.

The other boy’s face breaks out into a bright sunshine smile though.

"Oh it’s fine, am I in your way? Sorry. So engrossed in hats!"

He is so upbeat; it throws Troye through a loop - LA is still a scary new place to Troye, so he is surprised when people are kind. 

"Oh no I –" Troye starts, " those caps look really cool is all."

"Oh, well I’m not going to buy both. Which one do you want?"

Troye feels like he must be openly staring at this point, he did not expect this exchange to go so smoothly, or even planning on having it at all, instead he had planned to just wait around and then take which ever one was left. Also, did he mention, the boy is cute. Everyone is good looking, cool, and tan in LA, but this boy is _‘take home to mum and dad adorable,’ ‘ settle down and get married gorgeous’_. His green eyes so warmly answering back to Troye’s that he almost forgets the question. 

"I- Oh. I was totally going to wait for you to pick first," Troye admits.

"Well, you will never get what you want in life with that attitude," the slightly shorter boy jokes.

"Okay, well you try on that one, and I’ll try this onr, then swap?" Troye says, smiling at the boy now, slowly breaking out of his reverie to be as charming as he knows he is capable of being.

The boy nods, "sounds like a plan to me."

Troye reaches for the camel one with the rose stitched onto it, placing it on top of his curls. The other boy finally places the other hat grasped in his fingers one on top of his wavy hair before reaching into his pocket, typing into his phone, and handing it to Troye.

"Here, take a picture for me, will you?' Troye raises his eyebrows slightly at this, feeling the pressure slightly.

"What? I’m a photographer. I like to see how things photograph," Troye’s uncertainty must have been written on his face. 

Troye smiles, with his teeth and everything, yes, he can see that the meticulously dressed man in front of him is a photographer now.

"Not to send to your boyfriend then?’ he says to boy whose name he doesn’t even know, thinking, _'might as well roll with it'_.

The boys eyebrows rise, and if Troye is not mistaken, he also goes a bit pink in the cheeks. Troye waits for a gentle rebuttal along the lines of, _no but my girlfriend is waiting outside._

Instead he a simple, "ah, no."

"Sorry that was the worst," Troye cringes.

The boy just shrugs though, "I’m Connor, by the way."

"Troye," he replies.

After laughing for a bit, Troye finally takes the picture, and Connor insists of taking one of him too, which involves a lot more direction and angle changes for better lighting. Connor even asks if he can put Troye’s photograph on his Instagram, which Troye agrees to, taking the chance to ask him to link it to Troye’s own instagram, which leads to Connor following him, and Troye explaining he’s an up and coming musician. Troye also learns Connor is from Minnesota, not LA, as he had expected, and they compare stories of being newbies to the city.

The eventual hat decision is that Connor gets the love heart one, with some convincing from Troye that brighter is better. It is an honest decision, only slightly based on Troye’s growing attachment to the pink rose, because Connor’s smile is bright and blinding so the hat needs to rival that, and his green eyes, of course. 

They end up walking to the checkout together, and then parting ways on the street outside, but not before Connor reminds him, "you better follow me back on instagram!"

Later in his Airbnb, Troye goes on Connor’s Instagram. Troye’s picture is but one from the top on his page, a very glorious bouquet of flowers takes first place. Connor's picture of Troye is stunning, not because Troye fancies himself as stunning, but because seeing himself through Connor’s eyes feels wildly exciting, he looks soft, demure, young and sexy all at the same time, the sun cutting light across his features perfectly. Connor’s twitter is linked in his Bio, which Troye goes to and keenly presses follow too, seeing Connor has already gotten there first, Troye decides to direct message him, pleased with how little he overthinks this. 

**your photography is stunning!** He writes, and does not wait long for a reply, three come in fast succession:

**so is your music!**

**well the two songs that are on soundcloud**

**im pretty knowledgeable about coffee too. if you fancy finding out about that…sometime.. together**

Troye smiles so wide his face might break.

**okay I take back my ‘Boyfriend’ line being the worst. that is definitely the worst!**

**HEY** , Connor replies.

**im just a nice boy from the midwest!**

Troye decides not to make him sweat too long though.

**Haha sure I’d love to learn more about coffee.. with u**


End file.
